El encuentro
by Sandiip
Summary: "Por fin, despues de tanto tiempo podré verla, podré estar a su lado y sobretodo podré demostrarle lo mucho que la amo." Fem!Hong Kong x Fem!Iceland.


Bien, estoy indignada con que casi no haya fics de esta pareja en versión fem, así que aunque no se me de especialmente bien escribir, tenía que hacer un fic asdfasdda ;_;

Espero que os guste y tal 3

Nombres humanos:

Iceland: Bodine Steildottír

Noruega: Dagny Bondewik

Hong Kong: Jie Wang

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La albina no podía contener los nervios, caminaba de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer. Miró por la ventana y suspiró, la noche normalmente la tranquilizaba, sin embargo aquel día no lograba hacerlo del todo. Al día siguiente iba a verla, a aquella hongkonesa de la que se enamoró unos meses antes. Desde el día que se conocieron, ella ya había sentido una atracción por ella, sin embargo el miedo la acompañaba en todo momento. Suspiró, apoyando las manos en la pared de al lado de la ventana, pensando en ella. Jie…Ese era su nombre, aquel nombre era precioso, como ella. Al pensar en ella no podía evitar que aquella sonrisa que solía permanecer oculta saliera a la luz. Fue entonces cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro, y una voz tranquila y suave a su espalda, que le susurró:

-Bodine, søster…¿Aún estás despierta? – La peliblanca se giró al oir su nombre, y tal como imaginaba era se encontró el rostro inexpresivo de su hermana, Dagny, que la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules. Su pelo rubio y largo estaba algo desordenado, y no llevaba el broche con forma de cruz que solía llevar en el cabello, por lo cual dedujo que debía haberse despertado mientras dormía.

-Sí, sólo…pensaba. –Dagny no sabía nada sobre Jie, de hecho, Bodine no tenía intención de decirle que estaba enamorada de ella, ni si quiera que la conocía. Dagny ladeó la cabeza al notar el nerviosismo de su hermana.

-¿estás bien? Pareces…nerviosa. –Pronunció en una voz más bien baja. Conocía a su hermana perfectamente, la había cuidado desde que era una enana. Dagny sabía su respuesta, sabía que iba a decir que no le pasaba nada, pero después de todo no podía hacer nada si ella no le decía que ocurría, no iba a obligarla para que confiara en ella.

-Estoy bien, sólo no podía dormir. –La peliblanca le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su hermana, en un intento de tranquilizarse ella y convencer a Dag de que no pasaba nada.

Dagny se encogió de hombros, saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a la cama donde dormía profundamente cierta danesa molesta.

Mientras tanto, Bodine estuvo pensando en el momento en el que conoció a Jie. La conoció por un chat, la había visto antes en alguna conferencia mundial o cuando tuvo aquella guerra con Inglaterra por los derechos de la pesca, que la hongkonesa acompañaba a la inglesa. Pero cuando verdaderamente la conoció fue en un chat cualquiera, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común y aunque vivieran un poco lejos… Suponía que algún día iban a verse. Día tras día solían hablar, compartir momentos, secretos, aunque estuvieran a kilómetros y kilómetros las unía un sentimiento muy fuerte. Y ambas se dieron cuenta de esto, por lo tanto, comenzaron a salir. Al recordar esto, Bodine no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos sin borrar aquella sonrisa y finalmente fue cayendo poco a poco en un profundo sueño.

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Bodine. Estiró la mano hacia el teléfono móvil que seguía sonando y entreabrió los ojos con dificultad.

-Jie…-Leyó en la pantalla. Tras leerlo dio un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡Claro, hoy venía Jie! –Se levantó de la cama de un salto, se puso la ropa que había puesto encima de una silla la noche anterior, y corrió hacia el baño, donde peinó su cabello blanco, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo una infinidad de veces. Tanto su hermana como la idiota de Denmark iban a salir esa tarde, así que iban a estar solas. Fue hacia la entrada y se miró en el gigantesco espejo que había allí. Sin lugar a dudas le encantaba la ropa que llevaba puesta ese día; Una falda negra con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos blancos, no iba como solía vestir. Antes de salir cogió una rebeca negra, ya que fuera hacía algo de frío. Salió de casa y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto con un paso ligero y nervioso, mirando la hora en el teléfono móvil. Justo cuando llegó al aeropuerto acababa de llegar el avión en el que venía Jie, por lo cual se sentó en un banco, mirando hacia los lados con tal de verla, sin tener mucho éxito. "Por fin, despues de tanto tiempo podré verla, podré estar a su lado y sobretodo podré demostrarle lo mucho que la amo" pensó, y justo en ese momento fue cuando notó que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, lo que hizo que un tono rosado cubriera sus mejillas.

-¿Me estuviste esperando? –Dijo la asiática a su espalda, estrechando el abrazo.-

La islandesa asintió levemente, girando su rostro hacia la hongkonesa y sonriendo con levedad. Ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba, sonriendo.- Quería verte, Jie…

La asiática ladeó también la cabeza, quedando frente a frente con la peliblanca. Tras esto esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios. El contacto entre los labios de las jóvenes hizo que ambas cerraran los ojos y fundieran sus labios en un rápido pero profundo beso. Al separarse, Jie posó sus ojos sobre las mejillas de Bodine.- Vaya, Bod…Estás sonrojada.- Dijo la asiática sin apartar los ojos de el rostro de la islandesa, y dejando se abrazarla por la espalda para ponerse de pie.

Bodine no respondió a eso, sólo infló con levedad los mofletes y se puso de pie, cogiéndole la mano a la morena.-¿vamos a mi casa? –Dijo la albina con una voz más dulce de la normal, más bien mas dulce que cuando hablaba con su hermanas, las únicas personas con las que solía hablar.

Jie asintió levemente, devolviéndole el apretón a su compañera esperando que ésta comenzara a caminar y la guiara, ya que nunca había visitado el territorio nórdico.

En el camino estuvieron interambiando miradas, mientras hablaban de sus respectivos países, de sus sentimientos, de ellas mismas. El paseo no duró mas de 10 minutos, lo cual a ambas se les hizo bastante corto. La islandesa se acercó a una casa bastante grande y abrió la puerta con la llave que sacó de su bolsillo. Dio un par de pasos dentro de casa y corroboró que no había nadie, si hubieran estado Den o Nor ya hubieran ido hacia la puerta y le hubieran atosigado a preguntas sobre la chica que esperaba unos pasos atrás en la puerta.

-Pasa, pasa.-Dijo la islandesa volviéndose hacia la hongkonesa, la cual dio un par de pasos dentro de la casa de los nórdicos. La islandesa volvió a tomarla de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación, donde se sentó en la cama. –Bien, pues…esta es mi hab..-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de la hongkonesa, que ocuparon los suyos con un beso mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla. La lengua de la morena invadió la boca de la peliblanca, explorando cada recoveco de ella y pasando las manos hasta su cuello. A Bodine le recorrió un escalofrío, a pesar de la frieldad del ambiente, las manos de la hongkonesa eran tan ardientes que disipaban el frío de su cuerpo. Sin romper el beso, la islandesa acarició el cabello largo de su pareja. Segundos después, se separaron unos centímetros, cogiéndose de las manos.

-Ngo oi ney..-Digo la hongkonesa sonriéndole.

-Eg líka… -susurró la islandesa abrazando a Jie. Ahora que estaban juntas, no querían separarse. Es más, no iban a separarse.

_ Ese era el principio de una historia sin final._


End file.
